


On the Job

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown Betty 'verse pornlette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash_kink prompt "deliberate bruises."

There were perks to her job, Esther mused, moments that made the sporadic paychecks and danger all worthwhile.  Like right now, for example, Olivia's head was tipped back, curls spilling over her shoulders.  Her shirt was unbuttoned, but they hadn't managed to get either her shoulder holster or her bra off.  The black lace that covered her breasts framed the bruise Esther had left there, a dark mark on the pale upper slope.  Her pants were off, though, flung somewhere across the office, along with her panties.  Her fingers were gripping the edge of her desk, white knuckled, and one long leg was draped over Esther's shoulder.

It was a nice view up her body from pale curls to slack lips.  Esther had done her best to kiss the lipstick off of her, but it was still smudged there, scarlet streaks around her mouth.  Esther curled her fingers harder, and decided coming back to work was no hardship at all when Olivia clenched around her tightly.  That Bishop boy might take Olivia out dancing, but Esther knew some secrets to keeping the boss happy, too.

She rubbed her thumb Olivia's clit, enjoying the squeaky little sound it drew from her.  Esther turned her head to the side and kissed Olivia's thigh, just below where it met her body.  She nipped at Olivia's skin, humming happily at the other woman's gasp.   She smiled and bit harder, closing her teeth tightly around flesh.  Olivia shrieked, then shuddered as her climax rattled though her.

Esther sucked at the bite mark while Olivia recovered, deepening the bruise that was already starting to form.  Olivia flopped back on the desk, braced on her elbows, and glared at Esther.

"Gonna get me in trouble, doll."

Esther grinned.  "Right where I want you."


End file.
